


Lar

by PaintedPagan



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: charcoal on paper, 420 x 297mm. I like working in charcoal because it forces me to be less tight in my drawing. I'm a sucker for a Hunter and I believe we could have done with far more Lar Snark than we got. Here he is, in all his pouty glory!





	Lar

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/40669207172/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
